Cougar
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: There's a reason why you're not suppose to talk or take anything from strangers. Goku should have never been left on his own.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. It's two parts so watch for the second one.**

Chapter One

"I'm hungry. How much farther is it to the next town?" Goku whined from the back of the Jeep.

Gojyo sighed and smacked Goku across the head. "Don't you ever think about anything besides food?"

Goku clutched his head and hissed at Gojyo, "Don't you ever think about anything besides woman and cigarettes you stupid kappa?"

"Damn monkey!"

"You pevy water sprite!"

There was a tussle at the back of the Jeep and Hakkai, up in front, just smiled well naturally while Sanzo closed his eyes in anger.

There was a click of a gun. "Shut up or die!" Sanzo yelled.

Goku and Gojyo quieted down but not before Gojyo snuck another hit on Goku.

Goku glared at him and was about to spit some insults at him when he noticed Sanzo's pulsing vein. He kept his mouth shut and Gojyo smirked at his victory. Goku flipped him off before turning away and looking at the scenery flash by.

It was quiet and peaceful for a while but it didn't last long. Goku's stomach grumbled and he opened his mouth to ask again about how far the town was but Hakkai answered knowing exactly what the monkey was going to ask.

"We're almost there, Goku. Just hold on for another little while. We should be able to see the town any minute now," Hakkai said calmly with a smile on his face.

Content, Goku sat back down and started to stare off in the distance with his golden eyes hoping to spot the town.

Suddenly he saw it and jumped up in the car pointing, "There it is! I see it!"

Wham!

"Sit down you damn monkey!" Sanzo scowled with his paper fan in hand. Goku clutched at his head but didn't argue and sat back down.

Gojyo laughed but was quickly silenced by one of Sanzo's death glares.

"You're next, kappa," Sanzo said in a deadly tone. Sanzo turned away from them and slipped the paper fan back up his robe's sleeve.

Gojyo grumbled something about 'corrupted monk' but shut up when he saw Sanzo starting to slip the paper fan back out.

Hakkai just smiled and said, "Well isn't this turning out to be just a normal day."

----- -----

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Goku said happily. He started running from stand to stand.

"Goku, don't go too far," Hakkai called out. He frowned as Goku disappeared from view.

Gojyo took a drag from his cigarette before throwing it down in the dirt and stomping it out. He looked at Hakkai, amused, and said, "Chill Hakkai. Goku isn't a little kid. He knows how to take care of himself."

Hakkai didn't look convinced. To him, Goku was still just a little kid but he followed Gojyo's lead back to the inn.

Gojyo draped an arm across Hakkai's shoulder and said cheerfully, "Don't worry. Goku'll come back once he gets hungry. He knows the way back."

Hakkai nodded and then he said, "Sanzo might not be too happy about this though."

Gojyo's eyes opened wide in realization, "Shit! I didn't think about Sanzo. We're dead."

Hakkai just laughed and tried to reassure his friend, "I don't think it'll be that bad. I'm sure Sanzo will be angry but not enough to kill us."

Gojyo relaxed and then he chuckled, "Yeah. I think Sanzo will be madder at the monkey than us."

"Come on, let's go," Hakkai urged. "Hakuryuu must be starving."

'Yeah," Gojyo agreed.

----- -----

A female stood leaning against a wall examining all the young men that walked by her.

She shook her head. _I'm not getting any younger. Maybe I should just move on to another town_. She was about to turn in for the day, it was about 6 in the afternoon, when she saw him.

She gazed in absolute admiration at the young boy that was bouncing form stand to stand. He was small but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that he looked so naïve. He'd be such easy prey and he was so cute.

Cera licked her lips and straitened up. She smoothed back her dark brown hair and started walking towards the boy. She was just behind him when the boy sensed someone behind him. The boy turned around and looked up at her.

She stared, mesmerized at his wide, golden eyes. Up close he looked even younger. Cera was pretty sure she was double the boy's age but she didn't care. She hadn't had a warm body with her for a week and she needed a release. So she forced a warm smile on her face and began to gain the boy's trust.

"Hello," she cooed. "What's a handsome boy like you doing out here all alone?"

The boy was so innocent and trusting that he didn't suspect anything form Cera. He just thought of her as a nice woman. "I'm looking at food," he answered honestly.

Cera crossed her hands over her chest and pretended to frown in concern, "Are you hungry?"

The boy smiled widely and rubbed his stomach, "Starving."

Cera smiled again and couldn't help but notice how cute he was. _Yes, he's perfect, now to reel him in for the catch_.

"Well I have money. What if I bought you something to eat? I know a great place not far from here."

The boy brightened up. "Really?" he asked.

Cera nodded and started to beckon him over. The boy followed without protest. As Cera took him to her special bar, he started talking.

"I'm Goku. What's your name?"

"Uh, my name's Cera."

Goku smiled and said, "Well, Cera, you're very nice. I can't believe you're going to buy me food for free."

Cera smirked to herself. _Not exactly for free, Goku. You're going to pay me back… with interest._

"Yeah," she offered. Just then she spotted the bar. "There it is, Goku."

He looked at it and frowned. He looked back at Cera with his expressive golden eyes. "Are you sure they sell food. It looks like a bar to me."

Cera nodded, "Yes. They sell food and drinks. Come on."

They both entered together and Goku looked around with curiosity. He let himself be pushed to a table far off in the corner by Cera.

They sat down and then Cera asked him, "So what do you want to eat, honey?"

Goku knew he shouldn't take advantage of the woman who was trying to help him so he didn't order as much as he usually would. Still, it was a lot for just one boy.

Cera stared in amazement as the boy inhaled the food in front of him. The waiter brought two beers and set them next to her. She smiled at the beer and then sat back to wait patiently for the boy to finish eating.

Goku leaned back in his seat and sighed in pleasure. He looked at his new friend and smiled at her. "Thanks for the food but I think I should start heading back." Goku started to get up but Cera laid her hand on his arm and held him in place.

She gave Goku a hurt look, "Aren't you going to stay with me for a drink?"

Goku didn't really like to drink. He'd tried it once and it hadn't made him feel great. Still, he couldn't say no. The woman _had _bought him food.

_If I say no, then I'll hurt her feelings_. So against his better judgment, Goku took the beer and took a swing from it. He forced himself to swallow it. The beer had an odd smell but Goku didn't pay much attention to it.

Cera smiled coyly as she took a small sip of her beer. The boy wasn't used to drinking, she could tell. Not only would she get him drugged, but he'd also be drunk. _Both the drug and the drinks together should make this fast_.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Goku was starting to sway from his seat. Cera plastered a concerned smile, "Goku, honey, are you okay?"

The boy looked at her with confused eyes. "I'm not feeling that great," he slurred.

Cera hid her grin as she stood up and started to help Goku up. "Come on. You're in no shape to be off in the dark by yourself. I'll take you to my room here. This bar has an inn and it just so happens I'm checked in. Here, let me help you up the stairs." Cera held Goku up from the arm as he struggled up the stairs. She looked over at him and was happy to notice he didn't know what she was talking about.

She opened the door to her small room and guided the small form in her arms to her bed. She set the boy gently down on the bed. The boy's head swung back and forth and his arms and legs moved in confusion.

"Shh," Cera soothed gently. "I won't hurt you." Her hands moved to his shirt and she took it off. She touched his tanned chest and hissed in enjoyment. The boy was well built. She positioned herself on top of the boy, straddling him by the hips. She dipped her head and started to kiss him lightly along his chest and up to his neck until she finally reached his lips.

Goku groaned in protest. He didn't know what was happening. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't see anything. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Cera's face.

----- -----

"Damn monkey!" Sanzo grumbled as he lighted a cigarette. He looked icily at Gojyo, "This is your fault. Go look for him."

Gojyo started to protest. "What? Why me? It's not my fault the stupid monkey has a stomach for a brain."

Sanzo didn't even bother to respond to that and Gojyo sighed. "Fine, I'll go look for him."

Hakkai frowned, "Its strange how Goku isn't back. Perhaps something happened to him. You'd better hurry Gojyo."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

Gojyo stepped out of the room and started to walk down the stairs heading outside. Gojyo looked up at the sky and then at the setting sun.

_Idiot money_.

Gojyo started to walk towards the last place Goku had been and started to head that way. He asked around if any of the venders had seen a small, golden eyed boy. Most of them pointed strait ahead so Gojyo grudgingly followed. Finally he came to a pretty bad side of town. He walked towards a vender again.

"Hey, uh, have you seen a small boy. He's about this high, with short brown hair, and golden eyes."

The vender rubbed his chin and answered, "Well now that you mention it, I did see a boy that fits that description. He kept looking at the food and then a female came and started to talk to him."

Gojyo's head snapped up, "What?"

The vender continued, "That woman said something and the kid brightened up and followed her. You know, just between you and me, I've seen the woman before. She's always lurking around these parts looking for young boys. I felt sorry for the young boy. Who knows what she told the boy but he followed willingly."

Gojyo wasn't even listening anymore. _Damn you Goku. Knowing you, she probably told you she'd buy you food and you just followed her. I gotta find you and quick_.

"How long ago was that?"

The vender thought for a moment, "About half an hour ago. They headed that way."

Gojyo said a quick thank you before starting to run down the way the man had pointed at. He looked around and started to think out loud. "Now, where are you, bitch?"

Almost at the edge of town, there was a small bar/inn.

_That looks suspicious_. Gojyo ran towards it and yanked the door open. He surveyed the room ignoring the strange stares people were giving him. There was no sign of Goku. Gojyo cursed and hurried over to the bartender.

"Hey, have you seen a small boy with an older woman?" Gojyo asked urgently.

The bartender grinned, "You talking about Cera? Sure. She just went up to her room a couple of minutes ago. Had herself a real young fellow with her too."

"Tell me what room," Gojyo demanded in a dark tone.

The guy must have gotten scared because he told Gojyo without hesitating. Gojyo ran up the stairs and franticly looked for the room. He found it and didn't even bother to knock. He kicked it open and his face turned pale at the scene in front of him.

The whore, Cera was on top of Goku who looked like he was sleeping. He didn't have a shirt on but luckily he still had his pants.

Cera gave him a pissed off look and started to yell, "What the hell is your problem?"

Gojyo ran towards the bed and pushed the talking whore off of Goku. He examined Goku and saw him unharmed. He gave a fierce glare at the woman on the ground. "You bitch! What the hell did you do to him?"

Now the woman was scared. "Who are you?"

"I'm this kid's older brother bitch."

Cera paled and started to retreat against the wall.

Gojyo's attention returned to Goku. He gently picked him up and started to walk towards the door. He cast the whore one last look and said, "You dirty, coldhearted monster, fucking tart. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. That's a promise." Gojyo didn't wait for a response from her as he headed out the door.

He walked out the bar with Goku firmly in his arms. He gave the kid a worried look before saying, "You stupid, _stupid_ monkey."

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Part II

**Thank you all for the reviews. They make me happy so, to all that reviewed, here's the last chapter!**

Chapter Two

Sanzo was lighting his second cigarette when Gojyo burst into the room kicking the door open.

Hakkai looked up surprised. "Gojyo, what's wr-," Hakkai was cut off as he noticed the still form of Goku in his arms. He rushed over and looked the youngest member up and down for injuries.

When he couldn't find any, he looked up at Gojyo's pissed off face and asked, "What happened?"

Sanzo was pretending not to care. He was looking at the whole scene in indifference but his cigar was hanging in his mouth, unlit.

"Let me just set Goku down," Gojyo replied instead.

Hakkai nodded and stepped aside, never taking his eyes off of Goku. _What could have happened?_

Gojyo laid Goku on the bed gently and then he stepped back to observe that Goku really was alright. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hakkai, with the little gray dragon perched on his shoulder.

Hakkai knew he shouldn't pry but something like this couldn't be let go without an explanation. He needed to know what happened to Goku so he could help him. "What happened?" Hakkai asked gently.

Gojyo took a deep breath and rushed out, "The idiot monkey almost got raped _that's_ what happened."

Hakkai stared at Gojyo in shock, Haku chirped in outrage and Sanzo dropped his cigarette.

Sanzo quickly righted his face and asked darkly, "What?"

Gojyo stared back defiantly at Sanzo, "You heard me. I found this whore on top of him. I think she got him drunk or something. Maybe she even slipped in a drug."

_No way in hell am I going to say I called Goku my brother_.

Hakkai stood over Goku and smoothed his hair, "Umm, you might be right on both." He looked back at Gojyo with worry and asked, "She didn't…do anything to Goku, right?"

The red-head shook his head, "No. I got there just in time. It took all my control not to kill her on the spot. That bitch. She took him to a pretty deserted part of town. Some bar off at the edge of town."

Sanzo had been quiet. Finally he spook, "Hakkai, when will the monkey wake up?"

Hakkai thought for a moment and answered, "Well, I can't be sure. It's possible he'll wake up in the morning."

Sanzo nodded, "As soon as he wakes up we're out of here." He turned and headed off towards his room.

Gojyo and Hakkai stared after him but Hakuryuu's chirping made them snapped their heads back to Goku. Haku was standing just above Goku's head and the little dragon was looking frantic. Goku moaned and tried to roll over. His eyes opened up into two golden slits that roamed around the room not recognizing anything.

Hakkai knew what was happening and sprang into action. He put a trash can just next to the bed and rolled over Goku to his side. He kept the trash just below Goku's mouth as he started to throw up the Sake and food. Hakkai rubbed the younger man's back soothingly until the boy started to dry heave and then finally he stopped. Hakkai wiped Goku's mouth and asked him softly to drink some water. Finally Hakkai laid Goku back down and the boy fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Gojyo had stood back and watched everything. He whistled and chuckled softly, "Wow, the monkey sure takes forever to empty his stomach."

Hakkai stood up wordlessly and then turned to talk to Gojyo. "I think at least one of us should take turns watching over Goku. We don't want him to choke at night."

Gojyo nodded, "Alright Hakkai. Who'll go first?"

"I guess I will," Hakkai volunteered. "I'll wake you when it's your turn."

Gojyo nodded in agreement and then started to head towards the room Sanzo and he had to share. "I'll tell Sanzo. He's going to have to keep watch after I'm done."

Unfortunately, Sanzo hadn't gone in his room like everyone had thought because he wasn't in the room when Gojyo got there. In fact, Hakkai and Gojyo didn't see anything of him until later in the night when they felt this silent figure move his way to the room. In the dim light, they noticed his grim face and red droplets of blood on his robe.

They didn't ask where he had been because they had a pretty good idea.

Hakuryuu slept peacefully next to Goku, as if he were protecting him. There weren't anymore disturbances from Goku in the night. Not even when Gojyo took his turn or Sanzo.

The sun was starting to rise and the three stood in the room watching Goku. They saw him begin to stir.

----- -----

Goku could feel the warm sun on his face. It was strange. He knew he was starting to wake up. He felt so warm and soft that he didn't want to get up just yet.

"Monkey, wake up damn it."

That voice. It could only belong to Sanzo.

Goku forced himself to open his eyes. He blinked to clear the fog and was surprised to find three faces looking down at him. Surprised, he jolted up only to wince in pain as he noticed that his head didn't appreciate the sudden movement.

He rubbed his forehead and frowned, "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" He blinked and looked around at the room. "How did I get here? I'm hungry," he finished.

Wham! Sanzo's fan appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku yelled. His head was already hurting he didn't need the fan to make it worse.

"You fucking dumb ass ape! Don't you ever get drunk again! You cause enough problems as it is. We've already wasted time waiting for you to wake up," Sanzo yelled repeatedly hitting Goku with the fan.

Gojyo shook his head. _Same_ _old same old. It doesn't seem like Goku remembers anything from last night_.

Hakkai on the other hand was trying to calm Sanzo down. "My patient is in no condition to be getting hit on the head unless you _want _Goku to fall back unconscious and wait another day for him to come around?"

Sanzo immediately stopped and gave Hakkai a cold glare before saying, "Get packing. We're leaving right now."

No one argued with him, not even Goku who had no idea why he was mad in the first place.

Gojyo turned to look at Goku and couldn't help but ask, "Hey monkey, what do you remember about last night?"

Goku gave him a weird look before answering, "I remember looking at food and then…meeting a nice woman who offered to buy me food. She took me to this place, I ate and then she gave me some beer and then…" Goku blinked, "That's pretty much it."

Gojyo nodded and then unexpectedly smacked Goku on the head hard.

"What the hell!" Goku fumed.

"No more Sake for you," was all Gojyo said. "Better hurry. You don't want to keep Sanzo waiting."

Goku stared in confusion at Gojyo's retreating back. _What_ _is it with everyone today?_

----- -----

The Sanzo's party was strangely quiet as the drive began.

Finally Hakkai decided that something needed to be said.

"Goku?"

"Yeah," Goku asked distractedly as he rested his throbbing head on his hands.

"You do know you're not supposed to talk or take anything form strangers, right?"

Goku turned to look at Hakkai who looked totally serious. "Why not? Wouldn't it be rude to ignore someone and if someone's giving me something for free, then why should I say no?"

"You really are stupid," Gojyo interjected.

Goku looked at him not understanding until Hakkai started talking again.

"Well Goku. The person might not have good intentions. The person might be trying to gain your trust. Not everyone in this world does something out of the goodness of their heart."

Goku frowned and thought about it.

"So in other words, don't talk to people you don't know you dumb ass monkey," Sanzo seethed as he saw Goku's confused face.

Goku didn't say anything because for some reason, deep down, he agreed with Hakkai and Sanzo. He couldn't explain it but he felt compelled to listen.

The car was silent for a while. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Um, I'm hungry," Goku said.

Hakkai smiled and Gojyo rolled his eyes. _Typical monkey._

"We just left like twenty minutes ago," Gojyo pointed out.

Goku pouted, "But we didn't get to eat."

Gojyo shrugged, "It's not my fault. The monk left in a rush."

"Sanzooo," Goku complained. "I'm starving. Why couldn't we have bought something to go?"

Sanzo didn't say anything. For some strange and bizarre reason he was enjoying the fuss. It meant nothing was wrong.

"Sanzo!" Goku called again.

Ok, everything going back to normal wasn't necessarily good. Sanzo had actually preferred the quiet. His vein throbbed as the yelling and name calling from in back got louder.

Click

"Oh, you guys are just asking to be killed!" Sanzo growled. "Now shut the hell up before I do it myself with a bullet through your heads!"

Yup, everything was back to normal.

**I'm really sorry if I didn't get their personalities right. I just hope I didn't disappoint!**


End file.
